


Stilled Memories (Litrato)

by allydyosei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I don't know to tag anymore, Somewhat in canon?, Totsuka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fleeting.</p><p>Many people, animals and material things have a lifspan of a number of months or years. Every second, minute counts, for humans I say or is it just some particular people?</p><p>Anyways, it is known to all that we always try to keep something or preserve them in any way we could.</p><p>Who knows when we will it be our last moments with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilled Memories (Litrato)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back with a new fic :)
> 
> The daycare drabbles will be still continued but I just took a break from writing them for a while.
> 
> This was a challenge I did was based on Hibisha's prompt of 'photograph' and 'Totsuka'.
> 
> It was at first handwritten and I just typed and edited it as I finished.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

He doesn't have any fond memories of his childhood.

He never talked or remembered the people who have called themselves his parents as they stripped that title away when they abandoned him at a park.

When a couple had adopted him as their child, his childish mind thought that this was a second chance in finding a real family and the eventual happiness he will feel after.

He did but it did not last long.

The woman left them on their own devices, his 'father' turned to his habit of gambling and drinking leading to the life ruined by poverty and the increasing distance between them as time went on.

In turn, he had went into a rountine of picking up various habits then dropping them after a short while, liking to a shopper who only tried clothes but never bought any of them.

Adding to this is his change of personality as well. He never showed any outward emotions to anyone, even to himself.

His 'father' laughed, his booming voice echoing inside the whole living room while he just stared at him, his face unchanging.

"Cold-hearted aren't you, boy?" the old man said before swinging his bottle of beer down to his throat.

Cold like ice, frigid and unfeeling.

He didn't care that he was called as such, he learned not to be attached and care for others since that day that woman left.

Until he met Suoh Mikoto.

He heard of the rumours surrounding the infamous redhead.

Violent-tempered, lazy and mostly involved with gang fights along with an older blonde Kusanagi Izumo.

He made his way out to find them until he came to a high school and, by chance, they were lounging around outside the school premises.

He was instantly fascinated by the brooding redhead and then followed them whenever he could since then.

Despite their attempts of making him back off from them, it did not deter the brunette in the slightest.

He wanted to be taken with them, to belong somewhere.

He did, the three of them then grew up and with their small circle got large as well.

HOMRA. HOMRA is his family now.

For the first time in his life, he can already feel at home with something and care for the people in that place and also being cared for in return.

Among all of the hobbies he had picked up, there were only two that he would always do.

Filming in a videocamera and photography.

He wanted to treasure those times, moments and preserves them in the forms of videos and photo papers.

He loved photography over the filming much more.

There is something about it that never ceases to amaze him everytime he takes a photo.

It would always capture a memory, may it be a candid one or not, showing the real side of them all and also the happiness and contentment they feel around each other.

Even on his dying moment, his body being held by Yata as he bleeds his life out, his thoughts went to those photographs that he took as they are the most precious to him, holding those close to his heart.

For him, they were stilled memories, forever frozen in time around those moments.


End file.
